Degrassi Takes The South Part 3
Degrassi Takes The South: Part 3 is Part 3, posted on October 21st. Promo When Jim confronts Maya in Disney World, and when a weekend trip to Nashville goes drasticcly wrong, does this mean the end for someone? Plot 1: Maya Jim: Maya! Maya: Um, get away from me! Jim: Stay here! (Jim grabs her arm) Maya: Let go of me. (Jim violently pulls her into the bushes.) Jim: Just stay with me. (He touches her private areas.) Maya: Please, get away from me. Please. (Maya tries to scream for help, but Jim holds her mouth) Jim: There there, just stay with me, I won't hurt you... Plot 2: Matt (Matt, Eli, Ellie and Clare have gone to the Miley Cyrus concert, and are heading back to the hotel room.) Eli: I mean, I know she is going naked and all, but she is an amazing singer. Clare: I know amazing! Eli: Too bad Ellie got tired. I mean, she missed the last half hour, but it is ok. Matt: Well I am glad I could tag along! Eli: Of course no problem! Clare: I am glad you could come. (They return to the hotel) Clare: Well I am tired. Eli: Same here. Matt: Well then lets go! (They walk up the stairs to their room. The door is open) Eli: What the hell? Plot 1: Maya Tristan: Hey Miles, do you know where Maya is? Miles: No, why? Tristan: Well, I ditched her and I feel bad. And she isn't picking up her cell. Miles: Sorry I have no clue. Maybe she went on the Mount Everest with Zoe, I saw them walk off. Zoe: I heard my name! Tristan: Wait. If you are here....... and Maya isn't with you... then.. Zoe: Get to the point please you are boring me. Tristan: WHERE IS MAYA? (Meanwhile..) Jim: Okay, so I am going to take you to my place, where we can engage in some more private matters. Maya: Are you going to RAPE me? Jim: Who knows.. Plot 2: Matt (Eli runs over to Ellie) Eli: What are you doing? Ellie: I don't know, what am I getting in to? I am a nut case Matt: Clare, call 9-1-1! Clare: Not like it's the first time. Eli: Okay it is all going to be okay. Just step away from it. Ellie: But I love him. Matt: Oh god. Clare: The ambulance will be here any second. Ellie: No, No, please! Clare: I knew this was a bad idea. Plot 1 (Jim and Maya are driving) Jim: So how is your school. (Maya starts screaming but Jim slaps her) Maya: Let go of me (They start swerving around the road until suddenly Jim loses control) Jim: Let go of me! (He reaches into his dashboard just as the car hits a pole) (A few minutes later) Police Agent: Yes, we have a girl in this car, looks about 14 or 15 years old. Caller: Is there a driver? Police Agent: No Plot 2: Matt (The 4 are back in Toronto, at an instutute with Ellie) Clare: Ellie, are you going to be alright? Ellie: Yes, I was very drunk, but that doesn't excuse what I did. Matt: I am very glad you are okay. Ellie: Thank you (A woman walks up to them) Woman: Welcome! Are you ready, um, Eleanor Nash? Ellie: It is just Ellie, and yes. Woman: Well, great Ellie. (They leave) Clare: Well that was an interesting ending to us skipping school. Eli: Who would have thought. Plot 1: Maya (The tenners are back in Toronto, includng Maya. She has not broken anything, but was knocked unconscious) Maya: I am ready to start a new day Zig: Really? Tristan: Are you sure? Maya: Don't talk to me Tristan, next time stop ditching me. Zig: Ouch. Miles: Well at least we all came back in one piece! Zoe: Yeah, that is good right? Maya: Well I suppose, but he is still out there. Winston: Don't worry, you will be fine, I am sure of it, we will all make sure. Miles: Yes. Tristan: Screw this. (Tristan walks off) Miles: Wow. (Matt walks in) Matt: Hey, what is going down? Maya: I would rather not talk about it. Matt: Well I skipped school to go to a Miley Cyrus concert. Winston: Lucky! Zig: How did you pull that off? Matt: You have no idea.. Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes